DISTINCTIVE
by Blowing Raspberries
Summary: AU roxiri He was the arrogant, cocky, charming prince who loved to tease her. And she was the fiery, unorthodox, stubborn and slightly bossy girl who hated him to an extent. They were an odd pair.


**DISTINCTIVE**

--&

It was three days ago that he saw her. She was gorgeous; even with all that dirt surrounding her pretty heart-shaped face and strawberry colored hair. She was absolutely stunning; even if she _was_ wearing rags (she specifically said it was a dress). She caught his attention. Not just because she hit him square in the face with a potato but, they way she ...treated him like an actual human being (not just some piece of meat). He doesn't necessarily know what possessed him to approach her. It was truly a surprising thing. The prince and the pauper, how irrevocably ludicrous!

Her beautiful indigo eyes, he noticed, narrowed as she saw him walking up to her (again). They seemed to darken as he opened his mouth to speak (almost as if she knew what he was going to say).

"Fancy meeting you here." He said in that arrogant, cocky, smooth voice of his. She really didn't seem impressed. Anybody could tell that she loathed him by just looking at her expression. This made him inwardly laugh. It was ridiculous. Every single girl (or woman if you prefer) was head over heels in love with him. And this mere child (because she looked so dainty, fragile, and short) hated his every being? It certainly did surprise him.

"I _live_ here."

Of course he knew that, and she knew that he knew that. He just loved to see her get all riled up ('cause she got angry at the _littlest things_). It was much too fun to watch her eyes narrow dangerously, her nose would scrunch up, her dainty hands would form into fists, and her temper would get the better of her. He found it _oh so_ very amusing. Her sudden movement broke him out of his trance (because he was watching how her eyes would change hues every now and then). The red haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her left leg.

"So you do. Would you care to tell me your name today, love?" He was trying to be flirty. It clearly didn't work. Her nose flared as she glared dangerously at him.

"Now, now, do mind your temper. We wouldn't want you to do something you might regret, now do we?"

He was the arrogant, cocky, _charming_ prince who loved to tease her. And she was the fiery, unorthodox, stubborn (and slightly bossy) girl who hated him to an extent. They were an odd pair.

"No, _your Majesty_," She sneered. Her hands where now at her sides, clutching at the itchy fabric of her skirt.

"Great. Now, would you please mind telling me your name? I have, after all, been asking you for the past two days and I have yet to receive an answer." He smiled showing his ever so perfect smile. The girl just rolled her eyes; as she was unaffected by his so called "charm."

"Is that supposed to _dazzle_ me?" She raised an eyebrow. A couple of high class girls walked by giggling and whispering, their eyes locked onto the blond haired boy. He flashed them a smile (which irked the red head, much to her surprise) and faced his object of affection once more, grinning when he heard their squeals.

"I don't know. Is it working?"

The girl snorted (which was a very un-lady like gesture) and scoffed. The boy just grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You like me." He suddenly decided after a few seconds of silence. A look of disbelief was etched onto the girls face. She clutched her stomach as she bent over and let out a bark of laughter while the boy stared (a bit amused).

"_Of course_ I do. And **I'm** the queen of England."

"Well then, your Highness. Would you like to go for a walk?" He bowed (much to her surprise) and held out a waiting hand. He seemed to have forgotten all about his desire to know the red haired girls name.

The girl**smiled**.

"Why of course." And she walked away (because he never really did say if she wanted to walk with him _precisely_). The prince looked up and his vibrant sky blue eyes widened. His curious eyes followed her retreating form.

He felt a pang of disappointment but nonetheless grinned to himself. She was playing hard to get. He expected that.

She wants to play cat and mouse? Well then, play he shall.

--&

**AUTHORS NONSENSE;;**

Won't be updating for a while.

Just edited some stuff.

I think I'm going to be making this into a high school fic. Sorry?


End file.
